Fallida Primera Vez
by VeckeFer
Summary: Kageyama lo mimaba con suavidad, mientras el otro moría de vergüenza intentando enfriar su cabeza. "¡Si quiero, pero...!" [KageHina]


La música seguía pasando, canción por canción, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando demasiada atención a aquello. Eran canciones de Kageyama, así que el otro, por simple curiosidad, prestó atención las primeras tres o cuatro. Luego, se aburrió.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo. Eran los únicos en la casa, y llovía, así que no había ningún ruido molesto. Sólo el ruido de la lluvia cayendo.

Hinata estaba acostado de espaldas a la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada, dejándose hacer. Su novio le hacía pequeños mimos pasándole las puntas de los dedos por el estómago. Le daba cosquillas de vez en cuando, pero lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Los dedos de Tobio eran fríos, pero le gustaba de todos modos.

Aún así, llevaban rato sin hablar.

El más alto estaba pensando en algo que decir, pero no era una persona muy creativa, y aunque sabía que Shoyo se estaba carcomiendo la cabeza con lo que acababa de pasar, las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

Carraspeó.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Tomó aire, y habló.

—Deja de pensar en eso.

Notó que el otro se tensó un poco, pero siguió pasando sus dedos de lado a lado sobre el estómago tibio del mas bajito.

Sin abrir los ojos, Hinata le contestó.

—Perdón...—volteó la cabeza y lo miró. Se sentía inferior acostado, viendo a Kageyama incorporado en la cama, de costado—¡Pero es que-!

—¡Pero es que nada!—interrumpió éste—está bien, en serio está bien. Podemos esperar, tenemos mucho tiempo, idiota.

Le avergonzaba un poco hablar del tema, pero era necesario.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndo cómo el calor subía hasta cubrir sus mejillas y orejas.

—Yo...sí quiero—murmuró sin quitar las manos—quiero, pero no lo sé... no puedo.

—Shoyo...

Tobio suspiró. No sabía qué decirle para que se sintiera mejor. Él también estaba sonrojado, y se sentía tímido a pesar de esos tres meses de noviazgo que compartían. Se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza al recordar cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

* * *

><p>Hinata se había quedado a dormir. Sus padres no iban a estar, así que podían aprovechar y estar unas horas sólos, ya que a penas podían darse un par de besos en la escuela a escondidas.<p>

Estaba saliendo todo bien. Eran ya las once, ya habían jugado volley, videojuegos, habían cenado algo cocinado por Kageyama -por ser su casa, y porque el otro no podía ni hervir agua, y se habían acostado en la cama a hablar. De volley, videojuegos, y comida.

Entre medio de la charla, se habían acercado bastante el uno al otro.

Habían comenzado los besos, y las palabras dulces -bastante torpes, en general, porque ellos no eran personas cursis-, y Tobio había pasado su mano por la espalda de Shoyo, lo que le provocó escalofríos, e hizo que se acercara un poco más.

Siguieron con las caricias. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, en una cama, sólos, luego de tres meses de noviazgo...

Rato después, ambos tenían los labios hinchados, estaban jadeando, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los cabellos alborotados y las respiraciones agitadas.

Kageyama quería dar el primer paso. Mientras besaba a Shoyo, le bajó el jean hasta los tobillos. No consiguió respuesta alguna del otro, que seguía concentrado en el beso, así que estiró su mano, fría, y le acarició el muslo.

Hinata gimió bajito y tembló. Acercó más a Tobio, agarrándolo de la nuca, y siguió con el beso, con los ojos cerrados. Por ahora, estaba disfrutando el momento.

Pero cuando el otro llevó su mano a los bóxers del mas bajito, lo empujó.

No lo empujó suavemente, ni lo empujó jugando. Lo empujó, fuera de la cama, luego de balbucear algo que el otro interpretó como un "No quiero", y se quedó mirándolo.

¿Qué acababa de...?

—¡Lo siento!—había chillado, después de unos segundos de silencio, mirándolo desde arriba en la cama—no puedo, no es que...¡quiero, en serio que sí! no sé. No sé que pasa, Tobio, perdón. Perdón.

Shoyo había bajado la mirada. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en su vida. Realmente quería hacerlo con el otro, pero no podía. Su cuerpo y su mente no estaban trabajando al mismo tiempo. Se sentía incómodo, y le daba muchísima verguenza. Sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Pero lo peor de todo eso, era que había empujado a su novio. ¡Lo había empujado y le había gritado!

Debía de estar muy enfadado...

O eso pensó por un momento, hasta que vio al otro acercarse y sentarse a su lado. No parecía enojado. Tenía el rostro tranquilo. No sonreía, pero tampoco hacía muecas ni nada.

Lo abrazó, acercándolo de la cintura.

—Está bien, no hagas esa cara..—hizo el mismo puchero de siempre, y le dio un pequeño besito en la mejilla.

No era lo suyo ser tierno, pero a veces podía.

Shoyo no entendía nada.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—No. Si no quieres, podemos esperar. Es...normal, creo.

Minutos después, se habían acostado, y Tobio había comenzado con esos mimos suaves en el estómago del otro, lo que había provocado que éste se calmara bastante, y que su propia temperatura corporal descienda.

* * *

><p>Hinata lo miró, esperando a que continuara con lo que iba a decir, pero éste no estaba demasiado seguro de a qué iba con ese "Shoyo..."<p>

Se apegó un poco más, y lo abrazó.

Como Shoyo era más pequeño que él, cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Hinata hizo que Kageyama se estremeciera. ¡Era tan lindo!

Lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho, intentando que se sintiera cómodo.

—Está bien.

Shoyo sonrió, escondiendo su róstro en el pecho de su novio. Era su lugar seguro.

Y parecía que eso del abrazo había funcionado, porque no sólo había logrado que Hinata se calmara y dejara de pensar tonterías, si no que había logrado que se quedara dormido.

Sonrió levemente al pensar en cuánto lo quería, y en cuánto disfrutaba tenerlo así entre sus brazos.

Minutos después, él también se durmió.

* * *

><p>Hola ^^<p>

Espero que les haya gustado ; v ;

Estos dos torpes :c Tienen muchísimo que aprende Me salió medio raro, pero creo que quedó...eh...decente.


End file.
